Gabriella Feldstien
Gabriella Feldstien is one of the main protagonists of Deadly and Disgusting Magic. She is an 18-year-old student at Big Valley High School, and she is one of the applicants for the role of night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with Dillon Sukarno and Parker Pinelis. She is portrayed by Holland Roden, who is best known for her role as Lydia Martin in MTV's teen drama Teen Wolf. Gabriella Sabrina Bichel-Feldstein was born on February 15, 1996, to David Bichel and Vanessa Koerner-Bichel-Feldstein. Vanessa was a waitress at a bar that David frequently attended, and she liked to flirt with him when he was there. During one of his appearances, he and Vanessa kissed for the first time, and it was from there that they began to date. After dating for a least four years, the two had grown and matured into adults, and David knew Vanessa was the woman for him. He made a proposal video that he showed on the TV at the same bar they met at, and Vanessa was so shocked, she accepted. At least two months after their wedding, Vanessa found she was pregnant with Gabby, which made her and David very excited. The day Gabby was born, all of Vanessa's friends and family came to see the newborn, while absolutely none of David's family and friends came to see the baby. David was always secretly jealous of Vanessa because she had people that actually cared for her, but he never told her this. As a result, Gabby never got to know or meet anyone on her dad's side on the family. Growing up, Gabby was extremely close with her mom. Vanessa was always very happy and bright whenever she spent time with her daughter, and as a result, Gabby expected her to be like this all of the time. Vanessa was close friends with two other moms in the neighborhood, who also had girls her age. This is how Gabby got to know two of her childhood best friends: Isabel Hastings, and Rebecca "Becky" Kearny. When Gabby started attending school, she immediately began struggling. The things she was taught did not appeal to her, and she did not want to learn. This worked for her until third grade, when she blanked out on a big test, and ended up having to bomb it. Her teachers and mother were not okay with this, and when they asked Gabby why she didn't care, she simply stated: "I don't know." Because she had nothing to back up her case, she was forced to get a tutor and to make up for the things she'd ignored. Gabby was unhappy with this, but she got over it because she couldn't do anything else. As Gabby reached preteen years, her bond with her dad developed. Despite his growing hatred for his wife, David loved everything about his daughter, and didn't want to change anything about her. Gabby would turn to him for advice rather than Vanessa, because she always assumed David would have the answers to everything. Sometimes she would ask him extreme questions that required science, and so David would sometimes make things up. David and Gabby often made inside jokes that they never shared with Vanessa, because most of them were about her. One night when Gabby was fifteen, she was working on homework, when she overheard David and Vanessa fighting. The following day, Vanessa told her that she and David were getting a divorce. Gabby was heartbroken and enraged by this, and she refused to listen to Vanessa's reasoning behind it. Gabby is confident, poised, and sassy. She has high opinions of herself, and is frequently motivated to make her ego bigger. It is rather hard to make her change her mind about something, but very easy to make her distracted. She has been told she has an attitude, but she does not believe it, even though it is completely true. Academics are not her strongest suit, but one thing she is known to be amazing at is getting follows and likes on social media. Gabby has long, wavy strawberry blonde hair, and hazel green eyes. She stands at 5'3 and speaks in an American accent. Love Interests *Parker Pinelis Friends *Rebecca Kearny *Isabel Hastings Allies *Dillon Sukarno *Jake Kearny *Caleb Edwards *Mark Cawthon *Sammy Baumiller *Abigail Dennings *Nick Buccafusco Enemies *Inger Gopal *Freddy Fazbear *Bonnie Bunny *Chica Chicken *Foxy the Pirate Fox *Golden Freddy *The Purple Man Appearances *Deadly and Disgusting Magic *Secrets in the Strings *Edges of the Endoskeleton *Ghosts Next Door Trivia *Gabby is afraid of snakes. Gallery Gabby02.jpg Gabby Feldstien.jpg Gabby SITS.png Gabby EOTE.jpg Gabby02.gif Gabby03.gif Gabby04.gif Gabby05.gif Gabby06.gif Gabby07.gif Gabby08.gif Gabby09.gif Gabby11.gif Gabby12.gif Gabby13.gif Gabby14.gif Gabby15.gif Gabby16.gif Gabby17.gif Gabby18.gif Gabby19.gif Gabby20.gif Gabby21.gif Gabby Defends Case.gif Gabby on Phone in Car.jpg Gabby heels walks in.gif Dillon and Gabby.gif Gabby and Isabel.gif Rebecca Dillon and Gabby.gif Gabby remembers.gif Parker and Gabby.gif Gabby Doubting Sammy.gif Gabby to Abigail.gif Two Pissed Off Teens.gif Gabby Astonished.gif Gabriella.gif Category:Characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:FBP Characters Category:SITS Characters Category:DADM Characters Category:EOTE Characters Category:GND Characters